To Cosset
by Kyizi
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Jack visit a new planet Jack makes the Doctor come to a realisation and Rose finds a companion of her own RoseDoctor fluff


**To Cosset**

**by Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine.

**Spoilers:** Up to and inc. 'The Doctor Dances', but only for characters, not actual spoilers.

**Notes:** This is for morbidsparks, who requested fic because she wasn't having a good week. The challenge was made and I couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoy! Also, this hasn't been betad, so hope there are no glaring errors!

_I thought I'd already posted this, but clearly not! Just a short one off._

xxxxx

"Do you realise that most humans spend half their lives drinking tea?" Rose jumped and turned around to face him as he entered the room. "Just think of everything life has to offer you and you lot spend it drinking liquefied leaves in a china cup."

"Actually," Rose said smugly, "it's coffee. I don't really like tea all that much. Me mum likes it, so I drank a lot at home. Coffee, however, is strong, sensual, and sexy."

The Doctor frowned. "Coffee is sexy?" he asked warily.

Rose nodded, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Definitely. There's no smell in the world more powerful and enticing than coffee when you're looking over your cup at the man of your dreams," Rose said huskily and the Doctor had to wonder if she realised that she was looking at him over the top of her cup.

He cleared his throat and glanced away from her for a moment. "Well, we've landed."

"I know," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "This is my second cup." She looked at the floor and the Doctor followed her gaze to the dark wet patch of coffee that she had yet to clean up.

"Then let's go." He flashed her a quick grin and turned around, walking from the room.

She caught up with him by the door a few moments later and couldn't stop the snort of laughter. "What are you two wearing?" she asked, giggling and glancing between the Doctor and Jack.

"Hats," the Doctor replied with a smug grin. "Got you one, too."

Rose took a step back, "You're all right, you keep it."

"Unfortunately," Jack said with a smile, taking the large sombrero looking hat from the Doctor and approaching her. "It's non negotiable."

"Why?" She frowned as he placed the hat on her head and it fell down over her eyes.

"Because we're on Torrero," the Doctor supplied. "And, unless you want to be married off to the closest alien, you'll wear your hat."

"What kind of stupid idea is that?" Rose asked as the left the TARDIS.

"Other cultures, Rose, you have to learn to tolerate," the Doctor teased.

"I might just take my hat off!" Jack said with an appreciative glance at the locals. Rose exchanged a look with the Doctor and laughed a little. She had to admit that the place was stunning; beautiful, brightly coloured buildings and stalls surrounded them; the three suns shone on them, not too hot to burn, but pleasantly warm; the people were exquisite, some wearing hats, some hair and clothes flowing freely, different shapes and sizes of people, but all beautiful in their own right. Rose grinned and slipped her hand into the Doctors, squeezing it slightly.

She looked up at him and he smiled. "What was that for?" he asked gently.

She shrugged. "For bringing me here."

He grinned and started walking faster, tugging her with him. "Come on, something I want to show you."

Together they headed through the market place, losing Jack to a rather feisty looking individual along the way; although whether it was male or female, Rose wasn't sure, but she didn't think Jack really cared. They traversed the streets quickly, but not so that Rose wasn't able to take in the splendour of the city. She closed her eyes and smiled lazily, allowing the suns to warm her and trusting the Doctor to keep her safe.

"Look," he whispered in her ear as they came to a gradual stop. She opened her eyes to find her mouth mere inches from his. She took a deep breath and tried not to analyse the look in his eyes. "Look," he repeated, his voice low.

Forcing herself to remain relaxed and not react to the tone of his voice, she turned to look at the stall in front of her. Her grin widened and she couldn't help but squeal a little.

"Oh, my God, they're gorgeous!" she stepped forward, keeping her hand in his and pulling him with her. She put her free hand into the closest basket and pulled out the animal, cuddling it close as the Doctor stood right behind her. "Looks just like a cat."

"It is a cat."

She turned to face him curiously. "How'd it get here?"

"See, you humans think you're so smart, but I'll have you know that cats have been travelling the universe for millennia."

"Cats?" she asked sceptically.

"Hey, cats are very intelligent creatures, they just know what they like and they _like_ to be pampered by people."

Rose grinned. "Can I keep it?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, ask it."

"Ask it?" she said unsurely. The Doctor nodded, his grin widening and Rose shrugged, looking down at the cat. "What do you say, eh? Fancy travelling through space and time with us?" The cat let out a loud 'meow' and Rose laughed. "Was that a 'yes', do you think?"

"I know."

"You speak cat?"

"I'm very talented, me."

Rose grinned cheekily. "I'll bet you are!" The Doctor returned her grin. "Come on, then," she said, tugging on his hand. "We better make sure Jack hasn't got married off to one of the locals."

"Captain America can take care of himself for a little longer. I think we should go get Biscuit settled in."

"Biscuit?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, leading the way. "She told me that's her name. Well, the closet equivalent in the English language. It's very primitive compared to cat language."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You're learning, Rose Tyler."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

They grinned at each other once more, but remained in companionable silence until they reached the TARDIS. After getting Biscuit settled in and fed, Rose wandered into the control room to see Jack grinning at the Doctor, who was definitely not impressed with him.

"Cosset is just another word for-"

"For nothing!" The Doctor said, cutting the younger man off. "Rose and I are friends, leave it at that and keep your hands to yourself."

Jack grinned, but said nothing. He looked over to where Rose was standing, looking a little confused.

"What you two arguing about now?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, refusing to look at her. He stepped over their discarded hats and made his way to the controls, making the TARDIS shudder a few moments later.

Jack walked towards her, grinning. He made to walk past her and towards his room when she stopped him.

"Jack, what's cosset mean? And why did it make the Doctor angry?"

He grinned at her. "Let's just say we came across a scenario where he had to tell the truth and I asked him about you."

"'bout me?"

Jack nodded and winked at her. "You might want to find yourself a dictionary, Rose," he said, before walking off.

She looked at the Doctor once more, but when she met his gaze he turned away and she wondered if she was imagining the redness on the tips of his ears. It was likely just the light in the TARDIS, it wasn't exactly good for seeing colours properly. Still, she couldn't deny that she was curious.

Later that night, or night as far as the TARDIS was concerned, she sat curled on her bed, holding onto the 'Compact Oxford Dictionary Thesaurus', grinning to herself. She snuggled deeper into her pillows, her gaze resting on the wall opposite, knowing that his room was just behind it. She reached out to turn off the lights, but couldn't resist looking at the words one last time: cosset, v, care for and protect in an excessively soft-hearted way.

xxxxx

**The End**

xxxxx

Well, I think I got it all in there for you morbidsparks! Hope you like and hope your week gets better. HUGS

Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
